portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoko Hakubi
Ryoko is a humanoid alien from a version of this universe. She is not from Earth, but she has spent a good deal of time there. She currently lives in Washu's lab on Portal Breach. Appearance Standing a little taller than average, Ryoko has wild, spiky, light greyish hair, golden eyes, lightly tanned skin, and somewhat long yet not quite pointed ears. She has a variety outfits, but she tends to favor one with a form-fitting bodysuit and vaguely yukata-style top over it. When she's set and dressed for battle though, she sticks to just a similar combat bodysuit. History Ryoko is the result of a combination of the creature known as Mass and the ovum of her mother, Washu Hakubi. Created to be an entity capable of wielding the power of the three mysterious gems made by the scientist, Ryoko had little time after her arrival into the world and Ryo-Ohki's creation before Kagato enacted his sinister plans and sealed Washu away inside of her own battleship, Soja, subsequently claiming all of her inventions/creations as his own. As part of his continued plots for personal gain, Kagato enslaved and brainwashed Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, forcing them to attack 28 planets and 69 colonies, eventually culminating on a single-handed assault on the planet Jurai. Kagato ordered this attack in order to capture the power of the goddess Tsunami, and as Ryoko's power wound up being equal to that of the first-generation Royal Treeships, she along with Ryo-Ohki nearly decimated Jurai. In order to defeat the space pirate, the Juraian Prince Yosho chased her the long distance to planet Earth, where he then managed to subdue her, trap her in a cave, and use the power of her own gems to imprison her there for the next 700 years. Seven centuries after her initial imprisonment, Tenchi Masaki (Yosho's grandson) wound up freeing Ryoko. Even though she had previously met Tenchi indirectly whilst she was trapped in the shrine (she was able to create an astral body of herself, venture to the entrance of the cave, and watch Tenchi grow up over the years), she formally introduced herself in a less than polite way, her desire to have a little fun at Tenchi's expense resulting in her attacking him and destroying his high school. Around Ryoko's antics, it Yosho's Master Key (which was also a light sword) was discovered to have also been in the cave, and it helped Tenchi to disable one of the gems that helped augment Ryoko's abilities. It did end the battle, but it temporarily left Ryoko powerless and dependent on Tenchi, resulting in her casually inviting herself to move into his home. After a battle with Princess Ayeka of Jurai crashed both of their ships and forced them and Ayeka's sister Sasami to become permanent house guests, Ryoko discovered that her ship had managed to regenerate itself by way of a reincarnation of Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit had just as strong a bond with Ryoko as her original form did, and the two are a close duo with excellent teamwork. As the new housing arrangements took place and Mihoshi and Washu arrived as well, Ryoko's feelings for Tenchi began to emerge, soon leading to all sorts of antics around the Masaki Shrine and of course a legendary feud between Ryoko herself and Princess Ayeka. Whilst her prior imprisonment in the shrine was not pleasant, it did come with two unexpected bonuses for Ryoko. The first was Yosho's plan of having her experience childhood by watching Tenchi grow up would eventually make her change for the better. (Her frightening introduction aside, it did have the overall desired effect.) Secondly, the long span of time meant that all criminal files held against her during her time as a space pirate working for Kagato wound up being erased due to the statute of limitations running out. Since she can no longer be charged, she is quite happily a free woman. She has fought in tough battles and endured a new set of tribulations since being released from her prison, but Ryoko has been able to get a better second start, also gaining a strange but true sense of family and friendship as a result of it all. Personality Ryoko is aggressive and emotional yet at the same time being far more loyal than she'll ever openly admit. At times she can be rather childlike due to her previous lack of experience in what would be considered normal, day-to-day situations, yet whilst maintaining some of that youthful enthusiasm, since assimilating with her clone known as Zero, she now acts more human and has since become far more in tune with her feelings. Fierce yet laid-back, she is a free spirit that hates being forced into responsibilities and likes to do as she pleases. Abilities Due to her being Washu's daughter, and her possession of the three mysterious gems created by her mother, Ryoko has a wide range of powers including flight, teleportation, non-corporeal form, doppleganger abilities, super strength, heightened endurance, self-regeneration, molecular level matter manipulation, spirit summoning, and the ability to form and use energy blades and energy blasts. She can also focus powerful telekinetic blasts, and she shares a telepathic connection with both Ryo-Ohki and Washu. She does not need air or food to survive (the former enabling her to survive both in space and underwater), but she eats socially and she does enjoy sake and other libations. She can get drunk, but she can instantly nullify the effect of alcohol or toxic chemicals within her body, something that comes in very handy if she has to enter battle, where she is a very capable fighter. Relationships Washu Hakubi Xiao Xiao Chell Kev Uriel Cailia Hallow Quotes "Ryo-Ohki, NOW!" Trivia *Ryoko's hair is naturally wild; no products are required. *Although she has long since accepted the fact that Tenchi is not on the Breach, Ryoko still harbors feelings for him. Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters